The continuing deteriorating condition of our planet's ecosphere caused primarily by the entropy of fossil fues for transportation, electrical production, heating and cooling, etc., and the ever increasing cost of these ancient hydrocarbons due to dwindling supplies, have made the search for new energy sources imperative for our future health and well being.
Solar energy for years has proved itself reliable, non-polluting, and abundant energy source capable of meeting our increasing energy needs for millenia. However, until recently, it has been little exploited due to the seeming abundance of low cost fossil fuels.
In addition to the economic problems, the slow development of solar generated energy can be attributed to the numerous technical problems with solar converting equipment; the need for recoating the infrared thermal conversion layer because of ultra-violet breakdown and oxidation; the need for a collector drain down system or anti-freeze; heat exchangers; the need for the separation of the fluid and potable water due to contamination; back-up auxiliary heating units; high quality insulation, prevention of convective and radiant heat loss through collector and storage system; the need for outside power necessary for pumps and controls, tracking motors, etc., and heat losses in transfer between the collector and storage. There is also the need for sufficient Delta-T on low solar output days to perform useful work.
The following disclosure will make apparent to those skilled in the art of a method for overcoming these problems with a new and novel means.